The Story of Evil
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Once upon a time, a long time ago. There was a kingdom that had unspeakable inhumanity. There was a Ruler who's blonde hair held the crown in place and a servant who's devotion belonged to her brother. She promised him everything, even if it had to take away her own life. He wanted everything. There are 4 Acts in this story but each had a tragic tale to tell.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto. This is the full story which I will be continuing. Please Review. Please look at the 7 Deadly Sins for the spoilers.**

* * *

_Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, groaned as they opened a scroll to their mission. "Kono-kun, do we really have to do this!?" Moegi asked in disappointment._

_"H-Hai, I do not know why Granny Baa-chan sent us on this mission! We are Chunin and we were just sent to find a stupid book?!" He shouted. Udon sighed and pointed east. "To the Library!" _

_After a few minutes, they began to search every single inch of the shelves, from history to Icha-Icha Makeout Paradise Series. Just before Udon decide to give up, Moegi ran up to them with a very old damaged book in her hands._

_"Guys! I think I found it!" She shouted, plopping the book down on the table. Konohamaru grabbed a chair and dusted the book._

**_The Story of Evil_**

_"Eh, this isn't the book Moegi." Udon said, scratching his head. Moegi glared at Udon. "I felt like… that this is the book. Remember what Tsunade-baa-chan said? She said that the Book was old, dusted, damaged and it had a very unusual title. This seems like it." She said, pouting. Konohamaru flipped the book open._

**_"To the future of our countries, Peace is something not easy to gain."_**

_"Jeez, this book seems like it's a Magic Book or Spiderman!" Konohamaru shouted. Good thing that there were no librarians in the library._

**_This story are for those with the purest of hearts and the people with the softest of feelings. Take caution as you read for you may close this book in disappointment._**

_"Come on, let's just go and give this to Baa-chan." Konohamaru said as he got up. "Aww, come on, I wanna read!" The 2 Chunins said. He sighed and took back his seat. "Jeez, fine. Flip the page."_

Once Upon a Time, long ago, in another, the Kingdom of Yellow held high with pride. Queen Kushina and King Minato ruled the Country, smiling at everyone in the town. Queen Kushina was pregnant with a child, expecting at March. It came as expected although she didn't give birth to only one child but two. That was the day that Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki were born.

The Church blessed their arrival, despite the adults future plans. As Sakura and Naruto got older, the adults had a harder time picking on who shall be the ruler. One night while discussing the plot to pick one of them, Sakura heard them from the doors at the age of 5. Being intelligent, she told her brother who swore to try his best to keep them together, no matter what.

As days passed, Sakura tried her best to become queen, out doing her brother at everything she can. She began to go to school, get higher grades, watched bloodshed and did everything her brother couldn't. Naruto knew her plan and smiled at his twin who was working so hard to protect him.

The Councilors were impressed with Sakura's improvement; they began to plan on making her queen. Naruto, on the other hand was doing whatever he can to help his sister take the throne.

A year passed, they were age 6. The Councilors agreed on Sakura ruling the country. The King and Queen agreed although, Danzo, one of the Councilors went against the decision of Sakura being queen. He gave them reasons on why she shouldn't be picked, saying that she may be intelligent but if only she was a boy, the villagers wouldn't obey her.

"My king, you daughter will not lead this kingdom."

"Why not?"

"She is a GIRL. The villagers can't listen to a girl, look at her! She's not strong, cruel or even scary! She is not suitable enough!"

The Government doubted the man although they put his decision into debate. Sakura would be queen but there was one thing that Naruto could do but she couldn't.

One day, they were put into fighting. Sakura was good but when it came against Naruto, she couldn't do it. Naruto lost control and beat his sister black and blue. After the fight, he realized what he had done and apologized a million times when she came back from the hospital.

Sakura thought it was going to be okay but she was dead wrong.

Sadly, the Councilors, King and Queen agreed to Danzo's decision. The Queen took her assistant, Mebuki to train Sakura to be a maid.

_"What a crappy government! I can't believe they went against that!" Moegi screeched. "Dang, if I was the Councilor, I'd go with Sakura."_

The next day, the twins were put outside the castle. The Queen and Mebuki stood in front of a carriage. "Mama, what's happening?" Sakura asked. Kushina smiled and took a hold of her daughter. Sakura realized what was going to happen as her green eyes widened. She turned around and screamed.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto realized this as well and began to scream for his twin. "Sakura!" As Sakura was put inside the carriage, Kushina held Naruto to make sure he doesn't run away. As the carriage rode away, the twins screamed for each other, not wanting to leave each other.

Naruto spilled his tears on the ground, weeping for his stolen sister.

_"Eh?! Why kind of parents are they?!"_

_"Udon, they are very crappy parents, sending their child away like that. Wouldn't you agree Moegi?"_

A few years passed, the King and Queen were dead. Sakura worked as a servant as the years passed and one of these days, she will be put to the test, to become Prince Naruto's Maid. On some days, the girls who worked with her bullied her of her hair, her forehead and her rejection of being queen. She was angered and then found happiness in wearing the clothes of a butler, finding herself unique from the other maids which also made her mother-figure, Mebuki, proud. She watched as Mebuki died of a disease, she cried silently the day after that. Since she didn't have a job, she worked at the hospital and was selected by Tsunade, the female member of the Great Knights in the Land, to be her apprentice. During that training, Sakura learned how to fight and how to heal. When Tsunade passed away due to a broken heart, Sakura became one of the Great Knights in the Land.

Naruto had become Prince of the Yellow Country but something went wrong. The Councilors trained him badly, making him misunderstood by the villagers. As payback, he returned more taxes, higher bills and more deaths. Naruto's hatred grew although a small portion of good slowly disappeared. During his training, a man named Jiraiya, a Member of the Great Knights in the Land trained him on fighting. Naruto took Jiraiya as a Father-figure; his real father was dead and didn't even care. Jiraiya passed away after fighting the King of Rain, Pain who was shortly destroyed by Naruto. Naruto, full of grief, he went and caused the village pain. The only one who could save him was his beloved sister who loved him so.

One day, the day of choosing a personal servant came. The twins were 14, so young. Sakura took her place in line, along with the men. There were no women though. One of the butlers snickered as he saw the girl, her hair low to her shoulders and green eyes. "Why the heck is there are girl in here? Sorry miss but this is for only butlers! Not maids!" He said, smirking. Sakura looked at him a smiled. "Yeah, I know that. And you should know, I am the Prince's sister so do not give him a bad word about me unless you want your head chopped off."

The man silenced. "Your royal highness, King Naruto Uzumaki has arrived."

The doors opened, revealing a blonde man, blue eyes and whiskers. He wore his royal suit along with the crown on his spiky blonde hair.

He walked around, looking at every man. He dismissed them all but the girl. Once they were alone, he ran at the girl and gave her a tight hug. "Sister, I thought I would never see you again." He said, smiling. Sakura smiled back. "Yes, King Naruto."

Naruto gave a frown. "Don't call me that, just call me Naruto!"

"Okay… Brother."

_"Yay! The End!"_

_"Uh… Moegi?"_

_"Yeah, Kono-kun?"_

_"There are more pages. This is just page 10."_

_"Kuso!"_

_"Besides, this is called the Story of Evil. Why aren't there any sad or evil things happening in the story?"_

_"You always mess my fun, Udon."_

_"You're welcome Moegi."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or the lyrics to this song. **

* * *

**_The Story of Evil_**

_"__**Once Upon a time, in another place, some evil kingdom who nowhere dared to face. And the ruler was a boy so mean, a tiny little prince at only age fourteen!"**_

King Naruto sat on the throne, slouching on the chair, the maids cowering before him. Sakura stood beside him.

"Sakura, is my horse well fed?" He asked, biting into an apple. Sakura turned to him and grinned. "Yes, Kurama is well. He seems to be happy." She said, remembering the time the horse jumped on her. "Good." He said.

**"****_So much furniture littered his abode, his loyal servant who's likeness surely showed. Kurama was what his horse was named, all in the world is what he had claimed. If you're short on money, that's no evil thing. Just take it from those you dangle on a string."_**

Zaku Abumi fell to his knees. "Please! We need money!" He shouted. Naruto glared at him. "Strip him off his riches and give them to me. I'm losing gold anyway." He ordered his knights. They nodded and emptied his pockets of gold. Zaku glared at the king.

**_"To those who feel that they wanna bring me down, you'll be sent to dungeons."_**

"We'll start a revoulution!" He screeched. Naruto glared even harder and then smirked. "Send him to the brig and kill him!"

Sakura nodded and began to advance towards the man. "NO! I'm sorry! D-" His head rolled on the floor, as Sakura held a face of disgust.

**_"Now bow to me!"_**

**_"Evil flowers, steadily in bloom with an array of colorful doom. To the weeds who say that they want to stay, they'll just die and feed me the same anyway."_**

The King looked at a photo that showed a girl with blue raven hair and pale eyes. Hinata Hyuuga,

**_"The prince held a love for a girl,_**

**_Of green who wasn't very much his fan,"_**

He opened a letter, he grinned as his sister unfolded the letter. She frowned and looked at her brother.

"Brother…" He knew that tone of her voice. It was bad news. Uh oh… "Princess Hinata is engaged to Sasuke Uchiha of blue. She doesn't accept your proposal."

**_"But instead she choose his neighbor's boy, of blue who's charm made people smile._**

**_The prince knew this and was filled with rage_**

"UGH! That man!" He shouted as the sister showed him a picture of Sasuke Uchiha, a boy from the kingdom of blue. He ran down the stairs and took his seat in the meeting room. "Get me Danzo."

**_He called the minister locked in his cage_**

Danzo was scared of Naruto. This was the farthest of his anger and he was scared, big time. It's his funeral. "Y-Yes, my lord?" Naruto turned to him, gritting his teeth.

**_And he said in a soft voice to not be heard_**

**_"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."_**

**_Houses of the people were burned to the ground_**

**_So many voices would no longer make a sound_**

**_The people who had suffered so much pain_**

**_Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain._**

Sakura turned to her brother, blood smeared on her face and clothing. She smiled. Her brother grinned. "Is the deed done?"

"Yes, my king. What is your command?"

**_"Oh, it's tea time."_**

**_Evil flowers_**

**_Steadily bloom_**

**_With an array of bloodied doom_**

**_Even though the flower is so very refined_**

**_The thorns had driven its garden to decline._**

**_To defeat the prince was no easy task_**

**_But the people could no longer wear their mask_**

The villagers went outside and held up their weapons. "King Naruto shall be executed!"

"Execute him!"

**_Like a flock of birds they were led by_**

"I will make sure your wishes will be fulfilled." Over there was the warrior, Ino Yamanaka with determined eyes. By her side was Hinata Hyuuga, wore her mask.

**_A red lady mercenary into the night._**

**_All the anger that had built up over the years_**

**_Now consumed them without any fears_**

**_And his army was battered from the green war_**

**_Their attacks were not much of a chore._**

"My king!" Sakura ran to the King who was sitting at the throne. "What is it?"

"Brother, they are outside the castle, they are going to kill you."

"Dear sister, I will defeat them. This is just a rebel of small people."

"But my king… This is not a rebellion, this is a revolt."

**_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court_**

**_The servants ran away as time was short_**

**_Little evil prince would never pose a fight_**

The King gave an angered look at the Maiden of the Night, Ino Yamanaka and spat at her. He was completely angry. How could she, one of his most trusted neighbor do this to him. Then he saw the Lady of Green, Hinata Hyuuga. He nearly lashed out on her.

**_And he was finally captured in the night_**

**_"Insolent woman!"_**

**_Evil flowers_**

**_Steadily bloom_**

**_With an array of finest doom_**

**_How the paradise that he made for himself_**

**_Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._**

**_There was once upon a time in another place_**

**_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_**

The villagers began to remember their memories of the boy ruling the country. They shiver at his thoughts but the thought of him finally dying was a celebration. He was finally going to die.

**_And the ruler was a boy so mean_**

**_A tiny little prince of only age fourteen._**

**_He was to be punished at three o' clock_**

**_When the church bells resounded a tock_**

**_The person who was once royalty_**

**_Was bored in jail with no loyalty._**

The King was locked up in the old dungeons underground, his face full of disappointment. He wished that he could have lashed out on the girl instead. He screamed in frustration. Then he was crying. So sad. How is this happening? All just because of love, it turned to this.

**_At the time that eventually came_**

**_The church bells to him sounded rather lame_**

He was then in front of the villagers who came from all around the country. So many people... He kneeled down onto the wood and sighed. Ino was about to cut the ropes when she asked a question. "Any last words, King?" She asked mockingly. The King looked down and grinned.

**_"Without _****_looking to faces of the crowd_**

**_Said he with eyes in a shroud_**

**_"Oh, it's tea time."_**

**_Evil flowers_**

**_Steadily bloom_**

**_With an array of colourful doom_**

**_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_**

**_That prince of evil had received what he sought"_**

* * *

**Oh yeah, I also uploaded the real story of this one, it's on my account now. Yeah, I am making the Story of Evil now, this one with chapters but not so many chapters. Please Review**


End file.
